Advanced security threats such as malware that target specific resources can often be difficult to detect. These types of advanced security threats may cause significant damage to any infected resources by accessing secure data, reducing resource performance, and exploiting resources to perform further malicious activity. One such example of an advanced security threat is Stuxnet. Accordingly, detection of such advanced security threats has become critical. However, traditional methods of detecting such advanced security threats are ineffective at detecting the threat until after the resources have been compromised or infected.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional security threat detection.